New Year
by cyke93
Summary: Haley James’ New Year Resolution, to make Nathan Scott suffer, Nathan Scott’s resolution, to make Haley James fall in love with him. One shot. NALEY!


Resolution

Summary: Haley James' New Year Resolution, to make Nathan Scott suffer, Nathan Scott's resolution, to make Haley James fall in love with him. One shot.

Note: Here's a oneshot I wrote for New Year's even though it's a little late. It took me forever to finish it but here it is. I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes but I wanted to get this out already. Tonight's episode helped inspire me to finish this. So here it is, I'll have more to say about the episode at the end and I'll try to have another chapter of Winners and Losers out this week. Enjoy and please review!!!

. . . .

"_What're you doing out here?" Nathan asked as he walked down the board walk outside his parent's beach house. He spotted Haley sitting underneath the lamp post, sitting on the railing, looking intently at the crashing waves._

"_Huh?" She asked, her hair fluttering in the breeze. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone coming. It was ironic since the person on her mind was none other than the person talking to her. She tried to keep her gaze steady, trying to avoid gawking at him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue polo, which only helped accentuate his eyes. She could literally see his biceps flex through the fitted shirt, how it clung perfectly to his broad chest and narrow waist without being too tight. _

"_I thought tonight you'd said you were going to have fun." He smirked at her and crossed his arms. In the process, his shirt lifted up slightly and she got a glimpse of his hard rock abs. She shook her head, now was definitely not the time for such thoughts. _

"_I am having fun." She teased, trying to distract herself and stuck her tongue out playfully. _

"_Really? Out here all by yourself." _

"_Don't tease Scott.. I am having fun.. not everyone needs to be wasted to have fun."_

"_Well it certainly makes things more enjoyable."_

"_Hmm.. I'll keep that mind." She replied as he stood in front of her. She knew if she kept gazing into his soulful eyes, she would loose it and probably fall backwards on the sand. Instead, she slowly slid off the railing and opted to just lean against it. At least this way, it would lessen her chance of making a bigger fool of herself._

"_Come on Hales… it's graduation night.. live a little." He joked. For four years, she was the idyllic student, never really letting her hair down, or opening her heart for that matter. All that changed after she got to know Nathan Scott. She'd known for a while she had a crush on him, all their times spent alone tutoring him had opened her eyes to the real him. Behind the bluster and ego was a real person with real issues and problems. So many times, she wanted to make a move or to say something but somehow the words or the actions never followed through. The truth was that she was scared and she knew it. She didn't know why she should be though. He and Lucas were getting along now, better than that they were actually acting like brothers and there were times, brief instances where she felt as if Nathan saw her more than just his tutor, his friend. Still there was a part of her that doubted if she was just imagining things for fear of rejection can be a powerful.._

"_Whatever.. I like it out here.. it's calm and serene.. which is more than I can say for what's going inside your beach house right now.." She grinned. The truth was that all the music and all the drunk guys trying to hit on her was making her annoyed. _

"_Look.. I came out here for some air.. I promise to go back inside and have some fun." She said in a mocking tone. _

"_Ehh.. it's alright.." He smiled back and leaned in against the railing next to her. "Truth was, I wanted to get out of there too.. I swear if I have to hear any more of Tim's stupid pick up lines.. I'm going to loose it." They both laughed and fell in comfortable silence._

"_I was looking for you actually.." He said a moment later. "I figured you'd be out here.."_

"_Oh.. why is that?" She asked, trying to hide her excitement at the prospect of Nathan Scott actually looking for her._

"_Cuz this is where I would go.."_

_Haley smiled back at him, her heart melting once more. "It's funny.." She said. ".. we're so different yet.."_

"_So alike.." Nathan finished for her. "I know what you mean .." He smiled at her and she could literally feel herself melting. A comfortable silence surrounded them and she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless. _

"_So I never got a chance to thank you.." Nathan said softly a moment later. _

"_Thank me?"_

"_For everything .. for tonight.. if you weren't there to tutor me.. I'm not sure I would've made it through high school.."_

"_Nathan this was all you .. I only pointed you in the right direction.."_

"_More like grabbed the steering wheel from me.." He was quick to quip, remembering all the times Haley got on his case for doing his work. Sometimes, she was worst than his teachers but in the end everything paid off. _

"_I don't know what I'm going to do without you at Duke.." Nathan replied, his eyes deep with thought and cutting straight into Haley. Although she assumed he would miss her as his tutor, but judging from the tone of his voice and the way he was looking at her, she wondered if he meant more than that. _

"_I'm sure you'll be fine.. they'll be plenty of tutors there to help you out if you need it.." Haley said, trying to dispel such thoughts. _

_Nathan bit his tongue, that wasn't what he meant. _

"_Are you excited about Stanford?" Nathan asked, trying to change topics._

"_Yeah.." She sighed._

"_You don't sound excited.."_

"_I am.. it's just .. I'm .. I'm going to miss Tree Hill.. all my friends …" Then she turned to look at him. ".. you.." She muttered the last part. _

"_I'm going to miss you too.." He said softly, then reaching out to tuck in a stray lock of her that fell over her eye. Her skin tingled at his touch and once again she felt as if her knees were going to give way. He let her hand linger for a moment and Haley knew she couldn't take it any more. This was it, this her moment. He had just told her to live a little and she was going to do just that. _

"_Nathan.." She said just above a whisper as he slowly guided her face towards him and before they both knew it, their lips were pressed against each other. Haley had never felt anything so incredible and electrifying in her life. It didn't take long for Nathan to deepen the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance, which she willingly granted. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues battling for dominance. She had imagined this moment for so long but nothing could prepare for the reality. When air became an issue, they finally broke apart, their eyes locked into each other._

_Just as quickly as it came, the moment was gone. The way Nathan had looked at her was different. He took a step back and wiped his mouth._

"_Sorry.. I got carried away.." He said stumbling on his words._

"_Nathan.. it's.."_

"_I should get back inside .." Nathan interrupted her and quickly turning around and making his way back to the house, away from her. _

. . . .

Haley shook her head as the memory replayed itself over in her head. She remembered later that night Nathan barely speaking to her and only giving her a casual goodbye and how devastated she felt after that night, and the days after. A few days after the party, her parents asked her if she wanted to go spend the summer with them on road visiting their siblings or she could stay in Tree Hill and be with her friends until she went to Stanford. She desperately wanted to stay in Tree Hill and spend the summer with her friends but most of all, she wanted to spend it with Nathan. Her choice was made when she went to see him and another casual, somewhat cold, response she got for him.

On her last day in Tree Hill, she finally broke down to Lucas and told him everything that happened. He wasn't surprised, he had suspected she felt something for his brother but by then it was too late and she spent the rest of her summer busying herself by visiting family and then getting settled in her new school.

Now here she was, six months later at a hotel room in Charlotte getting ready for the New Year. She had kept in contact with her friends over the past semester and they all agreed to all meet up in Charlotte where Brooke had a hook up that would let them into the New Year's party thrown at the local Hyatt. A few days ago, Lucas casually brought the topic of Nathan back up and had subtly suggested that he may have had feelings for her too. She laughed at the idea, saying how ridiculous it was, considering they haven't spoken in months. She knew he was going tonight and that's why she was dressed in a strapless black dress that hung at her curves and went down just above her knees. It was a little bit more revealing than what she was used to wearing but then again, her friends at college and after endless nagging from Brooke, Haley had decided to let loose a little. Her friends at Stanford kept telling her that she was hot and that she shouldn't hide it and tonight, she was going to put herself out there for all the world to see. She was no longer Haley James, shy honor student. This new year, Haley thought to herself would be Haley James, college student, smart, sexy and sophisticated. Most of all she wanted Nathan to notice her, to notice the woman that she had blossomed into and of course, to make him suffer. She was tired of pining for him after all these months and hoped that after tonight she could finally put him behind her. Above all that was her resolution for the New Year.

. . . .

Nathan stood at the mirror, holding two different ties against his chest. After debating himself for ten minutes he finally decided on one. God, he felt such a girl, he didn't know why he was so nervous. Of course, he knew, his stupid brother had let it slip that Haley was coming. Actually, he practically shoved it in his face that she was coming and warned him to stay away from her. He figured she told him what happened, but Lucas didn't know the whole story, his story. No one knew, except for him.

. . . .

_Nathan was in his driveway, shooting around. His lips still tingled from his kiss with Haley.. He was beating himself up these past few days about it. It was the most incredible kiss he ever had, something he'd been dreaming of for so long but he couldn't take things further, not with Haley. She was different than the other girls he's been with, mostly because he cared for and knew that she could do way better than him. Then there was the fact that she would be leaving for the west coast while he stayed here in North Carolina. Because of this, Nathan put his guard back up and did the only thing he knew in these types of situations, to pull away._

_The truth was that he was a coward, afraid of what will happen because he already knew he was falling hard and fast for Haley James. Haley was his friend, someone he can talk to, he didn't want to ruin that plus she was moving away, at least that's what he told himself._

_Glancing around he heard footsteps coming and saw Haley walking towards him. She looked breath taking in a pair of jeans, flip flops and a tank top that accentuated her fine rack. Yes, Haley James was definitely stacked. _

"_Hey.." She said._

"_Hey .." Nathan said as he made another shot, doing his best to play cool._

"_So.."_

"_So.." Nathan repeated, an uncomfortable silence forming around them. _

"_Umm.. I'm leaving today.."_

"_Today?" Nathan panicked, she wasn't suppose to leave for another couple of weeks._

"_Oh.."_

"_Yeah.. my parents asked me if I wanted to go on the road with them while they visit my siblings and but I don't everyone will still be here for a few more weeks.... I can stay.."_

"_NO!" Nathan said almost to excitedly. "You should go.." He tried to say things more casually. "It'll be good for you to see your family… umm.. take care of yourself Haley.." He could already see the tears that Haley was fighting back. He knew she wanted him to tell her to stay but he couldn't. Peyton was already leaving to go to LA in a few days with Brooke right behind her and then Andy invited Lucas and Karen to New Zealand to visit, leaving him the only one here. That scared him more than anything. He wouldn't be the guy to hold her back. He knew if they spent the summer together, he would be begging her to stay or trying to figure out a way to go to Stanford. He had to remain strong for his sakes as well as her own. The one thing he learned about Haley this whole time being with her was that she was special, more special than she gave herself credit for and she needed to experience the world without him holding her back. He did the only thing he can do, let her go._

"_Bye.." He said as he stuck out his hand.."_

_She was pissed, he can tell but it was better this way, he thought. _

"_Bye.." She said quickly and this time it was her turn to walk away. _

. . . .

When she walked inside, it was as if it played itself out in slow motion. Nathan had always thought Haley was gorgeous but tonight, she was freaking hot as hell. Her soft curls dropped down passed her shoulders and her dress, wow that dress highlighted every curve on her body. Nathan couldn't keep his eyes off her and unfortunately, so did half the guys in this place. He watched her from a distance as she said hi to their friends, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and a few others from Tree Hill. He saw her slip away from them and made her way to the bar.

"Cranberry vodka please.." She said to the bartender.

"I never pegged you for a vodka girl.." Nathan smirked as he casually leaned in against the bar next to her.

Brushing off his comment, she simply looked at him and gave him a polite smile. "Nathan.. it's nice to see you.." She said as if he were any other person she knew. Nathan couldn't help but feel hurt by this but then again it was him that pushed her away. She tried calling him a few times over the summer and early in the semester but he always said he was busy with basketball and then the calls stopped and that's when Nathan knew. He knew he made the biggest mistake of his life and now here was his chance, his second chance to reconnect with Haley, but it seems that Haley had other plans.

Haley turned away, waiting for her drink, which she desperately needed at the moment. She noticed him as soon as she entered, he looked so god damn sexy in his slacks, a dress shirt a tie and blazer. She saw him countless of times in sports wear or just in t-shirts and shorts, but to see him so GQ'ed up was almost too much to bear. Luckily for her, the bartender came back quickly with her drink.

"So.. um.. how have you been?" He asked, trying to start a conversation with her.

"Good.." She said as she took a sip. "I'll see you around.." She said casually and with that she was gone.

. . . .

"Stop sulking.." Lucas said as he sat at the stool next to his brother.

"What?"

"Just talk to her.." Lucas said as he looked back on the dance floor, where Haley and Peyton were currently dancing.

"I.. I can't.."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both.." He sighed. "Look.. she doesn't want anything to do with me.."

"Look Nate.. Haley's my best friend and you're my brother.. I hate to see two this way.."

"What way? Haley looks completely fine to me.."

"On the outside yes.. inside.. I'm not so sure.. she really liked you Nathan.."

"I know.. I was an ass.."

"No arguments from me.. the question is what're you going to do?"

"What is this? I thought you'd be freaked out with the idea of me and Haley together?"

"Don't get me wrong.. I'm totally bothered by it." Lucas joked. "But I see the way you look at her.. that tortured look you have on your face.. we have more in common than you think little brother.."

"Luke.."

"Nate.. look.. I know you hurt her.. but I also know that you like her and care for her a lot .. and that means something to me cuz face it … I'd rather have her with you than .."

"Than who?"

"Than him.." Lucas pointed to the dance floor where a guy suddenly went up behind Haley and started dancing with her. Nathan immediately clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, an overwhelming wave of jealousy washed over him.

"Nathan.. here's the thing.. Haley's a big girl now.. I get it .. she doesn't need me to fight her battles but that doesn't mean I don't have her back.. and I know you and that you're not dumb enough to make the same mistake twice.. the balls in your court man.. whatever you decide to do.. I got your back either way."

They pumped fist and Lucas walked away. "Thanks man."

Nathan watched for a few minutes as Mr. Grabby held tightly on to Haley's hips, both of them swaying to the music. Nathan held his drink so tightly that he nearly broke the glass. But that wasn't the worst of it, it seemed Mr. Grabby had a friend and they were both dancing with her. It was like a car accident on the road, he couldn't look away, no matter how jealous he got. He watched her dance with a couple of guys for the next several minutes. One guy would come in and Haley would give her attention for one minute then after she was bored with him, she moved on letting the next guy take over, and then the next. He wanted so much to get up there and push whatever guy she was dancing with off of her. He'd never seen Haley this way, so sure, so confident. This wasn't the clumsy, shy yet outspoken girl he met. No, she was a woman, a sexy as hell woman. One fine as hell woman that should be his and his alone.

Not able to take it anymore, Nathan walked right in between Haley and the current guy she was dancing with.

"Mind if I cut in.." Nathan said without leaving any room for argument as he placed himself between the current guy Haley was dancing with.

"Hey!!" The guy sounded annoyed, but Nathan just sent him a death glare.

"It's okay.. thanks for the dance Julian.." Haley winked at him. She saw Nathan looking at her, more like gawking and wanting to murder someone, while she was dancing. This is exactly what she wanted and damn, it felt good. Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands and led them off to the other side of the dance floor. Before Haley could protest, Nathan held her firm against him as they started to sway with the music. Nathan was never big on dancing but somehow with Haley he had found his rhythm.

Being so close to Nathan again was intoxicating and once again she felt her willpower slip. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't the plan. Haley needed to take control and take it now. She pushed him against a nearby pillar, this time taking the lead as she grinded against his hips. Nathan could already feel his blood heading south and Haley kept her cool as she felt him bump up against her. She could do this, she told herself. She wasn't going to let Nathan Scott get to her, not anymore. As long as she was in control, she can do anything, but any false move and she might just crumble to pieces.

"I didn't know you could move like this.." He said huskily in her ear.

"There's a lot you don't know about me.." She replied back with a grin. Nathan's face softened as he realized that he hasn't been there in the past six months, that she had definitely changed.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.." He said, his face more serious. And that was it, that was her breaking point.

"Wh.. what?"

"I'm sorry.. for pushing you away.. it was wrong and selfish and.."

"No.." Haley's voice cracked. "You don't get to say you're sorry and expect everything will be okay.. you humiliated me!" She took a step back, her eyes brimming with tears. It was then she took in her appearance and how every guy was ogling at her.

"Haley.."

"Just do what you do best and leave me alone.." She said as she took off and bolted for the nearest exit.

Nathan leaned back against the wall and sighed. He saw her take off and debated whether or not to go after her. He wanted to wait and giver her space but then again, they've had six months and Nathan didn't think he can handle another six. He quickly went off after her. He found her outside on the balcony, he body leaning in against the cold railing. She was crying, he knew it and her body was slightly shaking, maybe from the cold, but more likely from him.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked, the words not lost on him as he remembered their kiss on the beach where he found her at the pier.

She turned around to look at him but didn't answer.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone.." She said bitterly.

"I tried for six months.. I can't take it anymore.."

"Too bad for you.." She defiantly said and turned back around, her body shivering once more. Nathan went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Natha.."

"You're cold.." He interrupted.

"Look.. I got myself caught up .. I thought there was something between us .. I was obviously wrong .. I know only saw me as your tutor.."

"Is that what you think?" Nathan said in disbelief.

"Haley.. you might've started out my tutor but you've got to know you mean more than that to me.."

"You have a funny way of showing it.." She said sarcastically as she tried to wiggle her way out from his grasp but he wasn't budging.

"I was scared.." He admitted and Haley looked up at him curiously.

"I know I can be a screw up.. I didn't want to bring you down with me.. plus you were going to California .. I didn't want to hurt you.."

"But you did.."

"I know that now .. and I'm sorry.." He said genuinely and Haley almost let herself believe it.

"It doesn't matter anyway.."

"I've been miserable these last 6 months with out you .. I never realized how much you meant to me until I woke up and you weren't there anymore for me to talk to or hang out with.. I know I made a mistake and I swore to myself that if given the chance, I'd make it up to you.."

"It doesn't matter.." Haley asked, trying to keep her defenses in check. "You're still here and I'm going back to school in a few weeks.. so why bother?"

"Because I love you.." And even Nathan was surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth but then again it was always something he felt but never really truly admitted it to himself until now, when the prospect of loosing Haley forever seemed closer and closer to reality.

"Take it back.."

"No.. it's the truth.. I love you Haley James .. I think I've been in love with you since the day you told me that whole story about Math not giving a damn about me.. or when you came to watch me for the first time wearing the ridiculous hat and you sat next to Keith.."

Haley couldn't help but smile at the memory, especially since Nathan teased her mercilessly about that hat.

"I've been in love with you since the day you made me believe that I wasn't just some dumb jock and that I could anything I put my mind into…"

"No.. no.." Haley shook her head as she finally was able to release herself from Nathan's grasp. She didn't need to hear this, didn't need to hear those sweet words that she knew would tug at She started walking away from him, as fast as her feet would take her.

"I lied .. Haley.. about tutoring.. I didn't need your help.."

"What?" Haley turned around confused.

"The last month of school.. I didn't need tutoring anymore.. I mean you tutored Tim and you only saw him like once every other week… I wanted to be with you .. to hang out with you ..just the two of us.. even if we were only just studying.. look Haley you mean more to me than you'll ever know and I'm sorry that I ever made you feel less…"

This time she couldn't help as the tears flowed from her eyes as he made is way over to her.

"Haley.. please don't cry.."

Haley looked up into his deep blue eyes and knew that what he had just said was the truth and the walls she built around her heart came tumbling down. She realized now that she was never over Nathan Scott, in fact she was just as crazy about him as he was of her. Letting go of her own fears, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"God.. I'm a mess.." Haley tired to wipe away her tears but Nathan placed his thumb on her cheeks and wiped the tears away for her.

"No.. you're not.. you're beautiful… and I'll say it again.. Haley James, I am completely head over heals in love with you.."

"I.. I love you too.." She said just above a whisper.

That was all Nathan needed as he swooped down and kissed her with all the passion and love he had to offer. Haley kissed back with just as much as force as they both sunk into their own world, not even hearing the party inside as everyone counted down to the New Year. After what seemed like forever, their lips pulled apart.

They looked through the glass and saw that the new year had just passed. They looked back at each other and smiled before leaning in for another soft, deep kiss.

"Happy New Year.." Nathan said softly as he gently place a stray strand of her behind her hair.

"Happy New Year…" Haley smiled back and she leaned into his chest and hugged him tighter. "Promise me that next year we'll be just like this… you and me.."

"No.." He said soundly and Haley looked up at him curiously.

"Not just next year but every year after that." He said confidently with that classic Nathan Scott smirk. Haley smirked back at him, confident that he was going to keep his promise, which of course he did.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!!!

Tonight's episode was great, totaling digging Brulian, I think him and brooke are great together. Leyton watching the kids was so cute, I actually liked seeing Luke and Peyton together as a couple in this episode. and Millie, ehh I'm over them, they wasted far too much screen time. Chase and Mia were cute but they could've tone them down too and focus more on Naley. My gripe with the episode was the lack of Naley screen time, how did Chase and Mia get ahead of them, I know they are the old married couple on the show but that doesn't mean they are boring. I would've loved to see them get a little hot and heavy. But I must say the ending with Nathan going on the walkie talkie was the sweetest thing ever and the way he referenced Haley as a mom, totally great and then going on the mike with Jamie. It was good too that Lucas said he always wished he had a brother to play walkie talkie and now they were. Totally loved the Scott Brother interaction, it was what started the show and it was nice to get back to some of the roots. I read some disturbing news about Haley getting into severe car accident for the finale, I hope this is false and hope mark doesn't do this. If he does, Haley better be damn alive, I am not looking for a Nathan as a single dad storyline here!! The car thing is already over-done, please don't go OC-Marissa on us. There is so much to do with Naley as a couple and as individuals, please mark!!


End file.
